113921-morning-coffee-take-life-by-the-horns-edition-1792014
Content ---- ---- What can I say, we LOVE goofing around in Illium..! Next time you're on I'll grab you and dance with you ^_^ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, I put up a text summary of the Nexus Report on housing. Such big news for us RPers and housing nuts! :D It's too bad you're not on Evindra; we'd have a blast! :D | |} ---- ---- True, % is split between the killers. It's also true all over, so if you and three people gather huge swaths of mobs and mow them down, it actually goes faster. | |} ---- The "contribution percentage" is calculated on a mob by mob basis. If someone is in the zone just standing there, you should notice no difference at all. However if someone starts helping you kill things, then yes, they'll get some contribution credit based on how much damage they do (roughly -- the calculation might be more complicated than that. Otherwise there could be griefing by high level characters killing mobs in low level areas while someone is trying to level). I find that if someone is also killing the earth gronyx in Crimson Badlands for the Boulders to Pebbles quest, it definitely takes additional time. On the plus side, things die faster so your quest completion time at that point is more variable on respawn times, and travel times between mobs. | |} ---- Definitely this, and you can get through them a LOT faster because two players tend to be able to kill things more than twice as fast in big packs. Because of buffs and the nature of burst damage, damage scales higher with additional players. | |} ---- ---- Well IMHO not NECESSARILY faster. It's gated by how long it takes you to get from target to target and how fast they respawn. On the one hand, you may be better off soloing because the rate of travel + regrowth is longer. Again, with stone gronyx in CB, it can go from "eh, can get this done in relatively short order" to "OMG WHEN WILL THIS END" if there is a lot of "help". On the other hand, spiders in the same area are somewhat less like this because they respawn like crazy and are in a tightly compacted area so two people can burn through very fast and keep killing. On the gripping hand (bonus points if someone knows that reference) the amount of spiders you need to kill is much higher ANYway, so it's very easy to get to the "WHEN WILL THIS END?" point even if you're soloing and plowing through them, so you might not even notice it going faster :-). Another location for the "OMG CARBINE WHY" award is the quest to kill the birds for the Big Game Hunters in Wilderrun. The other kill quests are very easy to accomplish just while going around doing other things. The ravok are really only in one area, slow respawn, and JUST far enough apart that it's aggravating to get from one to the other, and all it takes is one additional player on that quest in that area to slow things down to a miserable crawl. I've actually submitted /bug reports on the Ravok portion of Wilderrun because it is unusually miserable compared to the other kill quests in that chain. | |} ---- It might be just the combinations I run that with. When I did that on Seeger, I thought it was easier because I just so happened to hit that challenge by coincidence with an Esper. The Esper was gathering them and bringing them to me to dust off, including grabbing a couple primes, then healing me between damage. That went insanely quick. It's also important, with 2 or more people, to get the primes down. They're worth a lot and they tend to take more time than they're worth solo. Duo, though, you can make quick and significant progress, and they're all over that particular area. The bigger population-related issue is with challenges. You can start a challenge, then run into the wake another player leaves behind on his own merry way. During launch, that was my problem, not speed but even getting a bronze because I'd just hit this dead area another player not in my party would leave behind. Once we linked up in a party and swept an area like a swarm of locusts, it was much easier, but it could be so hard if people are all soloing on their own to get challenges done. Totally worth it, though, if we get enough people together to smoke world bosses at level on a routine basis. Worth so much EXP, those bosses... | |} ---- ---- ---- I started to really hate those kill quests lol every random animal I attacked was a kill quest that only gave like 2% to the goal and it made me want to rip the game out of the computer >> Not enough reward for such a tedious quest :P | |} ---- What, like an old-school FFXI 1-hour? On Seeger? Attack Consumes your Overdrive. Deals Overdrive - Overdrive remaining x100 damage to all enemies in a narrow cone in front of you. Like that? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yeah, without Ina and Cyco, I'd have had a nervous breakdown by now. They're the best, handling PVE and PVP content and questions, and Cyco even offering to host the skyfortress. That helps so much. I guess I felt bad last night, like I was home and couldn't even log in and missed everyone. Had that moment of, "Some GM I am. I missed everyone." Luckily, Thedek and Vanica got on eventually and I felt a little better because I at least could say I was on and got to talk to two of my guildies. But today, I feel even better. Starting to think that, rather than the problem, megaservers may be the answer for us. Certainly, they aren't in yet, and we're already dealing with the fragmenting community issue, so it's not Carbine's fault. | |} ---- We'll get that skyfortess built so you can hang out there. Then, you can shoot the crazy broads out of the sky! We'll have guns! :D | |} ---- ---- They are all psycho, but Rocio loves crazy apparently. They've done an excellent job building all this conflict in the short time Rocio was injured. Rocio's tribe are at each other's throats but at the meeting they acted like nothing was going on at all. One is acting like he should lead, not Rocio. One mate attempted to punish the other only to have the other make a death threat against her and her unborn kit. Others are conspiring with Dommies to strike at a rival guild. I came up with none of these. ©.© | |} ---- Having a good officer team is essential. Getting one is really, really hard. ...ok, really going to work now. Bye! | |} ---- ..... .....Are any of them looking for a job? | |} ---- ---- The more I learn about aurin, the more I really do not understand them. So much energy and emotion and excitement...it's exhausting! (This may be why my stable of mordesh keep exponentially multiplying instead.) | |} ---- That's a shame. We could use more people capable of double-murder with a side of unborn fetus. That's a tough set of skills to find without needing to train new members. | |} ---- ---- I'm not sure. I mean, Stalker Tanks are pretty much like Wolverine already, what with our claws and healing capacity... so... Let me get back to you on that one, good sir. Anyway, breakfast for me was Weetabix (yum! If you've never tried them, you at least have to). As for WildStar, I was going to run a Malgrave Trail with some other Daggers last night (my first time), but sadly, Chaide and I ran into some internet troubles, and I spent what little internet uptime we had searching for an alternative to Crapcast. Tonight I'm hoping our internet is working enough for us to get an impromptu SOMETHING going within the Daggers on top of the events already scheduled. :) | |} ---- Internet's in a deplorable state. I'm with Time Warner because they're all that exists in my area (they bought the area from Insight). And my internet does no better than 15 down, 2 up, because they haven't upgraded our area. I hate, hate, hate, hate that. Time Warner's been reliable enough, but they provide 50 down in most areas, 100 down in a few select areas. My internet gets clogged easily when we've got a lot of devices running online at once. | |} ---- Like a volcano blowing out colorful flower petals. When they are confused and laughing is when I strike them down with a clown shaped plume of deadly gas. Cooldown: Can be used for mass murder every 20 years. | |} ---- This is very much how I play my mordesh - "still waters run deep" and all. I actually base her a lot off Victorian sensibilities, in fact - on the surface, seemingly strait laced and repressed, but with all kinds of things going on below the surface. Should maybe get together ICly for some fun mordesh RP at some point! | |} ---- I may or may not have read that wrong. | |} ---- *deep voice says* Ohhhh Yeaaaaaah. | |} ---- Seeger's not very Victorian. But he has a graveyard! :D | |} ---- We should! I always seem to be the lone mordesh at events, and it's a little lonesome. | |} ---- We're direct-lined in. Like real nerds. :D | |} ---- Have you tried a better router? | |} ---- This is why I think they should do a total wipe of the PTR every few weeks at least. In almost every game that I have played that has a PTR a lot of people go and live there. | |} ---- They do. Your lvl 50s just get copied there. So you might lose a little work, but it helps to design there, and then move those ideas to live when you can. This is not from the PTR It is my wife's house, but it is dominion so my mordesh can't get there. | |} ---- Yeah, we pay for 20 down with "the possibility of 30 at non-peak times". It's more like 12-15 down with constant disconnect and packet loss, the past month or two. And we're metro area. If only Google Fiber was in the area. (Though, at the same time, they're taking over the world, so...) | |} ---- Yeah my main TV is hard wired in but nothing else is :( I run 2 55 inch TVs, (soon a 70 omg I cant wait) a micro cell tower, 2 tablets, a laptop, my gaming rig and at least one cell (mine but I give out my wifi to all my friends) and never have any issues. I did get a new router ummm...an N600? about a year ago and it seemed to help. | |} ---- I know of a Mordesh or two in Daggers that'd be interested in an RP like this. Pass along any info if it's not private and I'll pimp it. :) | |} ---- I'm really glad that your enthusiasm seems to be returning! Hmm...I would want a gigantic syringe that I could jam into a raid boss's jugular and drain its HP to heal my entire 40-man raid. A lot of the people I've talked to are in that position. With Wildstar being a touted as a "hardcore" game, it seems that the players who've stuck with it are mostly vets from other games, and many of those are probably the people who were dedicated enough to those other games to be officers and GLs. In addition, becoming an officer is not a carefree transition. You can have someone who is a fantastic officer, but still isn't what the players in the given guild are looking for. That ends in either two ways: 1) the officer steps down and ends up possibly feeling rejected, or 2) the officer changes how they play the game to suit the guild, which means they're may not be having as much fun as they were before. Honestly, those are my two biggest reservations in taking on a leadership role in-game. Of course, you can also have someone who is a great player, but makes a terrible officer. That becomes awkward, too. It helps a lot if the GL has a short list of "here's what I'd like you to do to start" so that the officer knows what's expected. That way the officer isn't floundering from the start and trying to figure out how to fit into the hierarchy. Once the officer is comfortable, they'll usually build onto that list later, and modify it as members offer feedback. You have no idea how happy that statement makes me. ^_^ | |} ---- Luckily, I have a great agreement with my officers that worked very well the last time I ran a guild. For PVE, you contact Ina. As far as the guild is concerned, all PVE progression functions are in her hands. I won't step on her toes. For PVP, you contact Cyco. As above, all PVP issues, if we have a warplot, arena teams, RBG groups, they're handled by him. I'll never tell him what to do. Which leaves me handling RP, logistics, guild admin, and recruiting (though everyone can technically recruit). As soon as the guild admin stuff starts to die down a little and I get the basic logistics sorted out and the RP story is a go (we're getting closer to another draft on the backstory), I'll be able to take a breath. Right now, though, the guild needs someone in charge and handling all the little stuff. But it's nice to know that I've got at least two people who can handle their business. I hold my officers in pretty high esteem; it keeps me sane since I don't also have to be worrying about organizing PVE and PVP stuff in the meantime. Without them, I think I'd be trying to also arrange and run adventures, which might be a bit too much for my plate. And Cyco opened his plot up as our guild HQ! Without the two of them, I'd be pulling my hair out. | |} ---- ---- No, we tend to stream a couple things at once even while we're playing. Our net is just not fast enough. Saddest thing is that it's the fastest thing we can get. I looked. | |} ---- I'm excited to see what Blazing Saddles are going to put together, and what you guys will turn into. :) (P.S.: Cyco and I have been in touch about possibly putting together joint-PvP after y'all get settled in.) Uhm. That sounds amazing. I want to just reach through the screen and grab them. | |} ---- Could be worse. Where I lived in Pennsylvania only had one-way cable service. That means... The downstream was cable, but the upstream was DIAL-UP. 28.8K upload. Yeah. This when FIOS had started cropping up in Philly, too. Seems PenTeleData laid the first cable lines in the US back in the 50's, and never bothered to upgrade in some areas. Fun times...fun times... And now where I'm at, Time Warner is competing with the possibility of Google Fibre (Austin) and has started offering massive upgraded service for cheap. I am reaping the rewards...or would be if I bothered to upgrade my modem. Anyway, I'll probably pop onto WildStar for a bit tonight and see what I get done. I may possibly be splitting some time between some games. We shall see how things go. Stuff, and things. Dat Chua doe...so cute. ^_^ -T. | |} ---- I wish we could get fiber in Ohio. The only fiber in Ohio is at the Honda plant. Time Warner isn't upgrading near me because they don't need to. I'm like ten minutes from downtown, but Pickerington might as well be a suburb of Xenia for all it matters to Time Warner. | |} ---- Ahh, good ol Ohio. My husband grew up there, his whole family still lives there. I fly into Columbus every time we go. But we have to drive nearly 2 hours to get to his folks house from there lol! | |} ---- To be fair, we lived four years in Houston. We literally had better speed with Uverse. That.... that shouldn't ever happen ever. | |} ---- We're contemplating Uverse because Crapcast is just *that bad* recently. And that... well... that's just sad. | |} ---- Just watch the speed with Uverse. They were amazingly sensitive to the weather in Houston. I haven't had to worry about that with internet in... ever. | |} ---- My daughter had issues like that with her cable/internet. Turned out to be a bad cable/wire in one of her walls. The cable/wire was cut so the information was bottle necking there causing all her issues. Since they replace the cable/wire, she has had no issues. | |} ---- We had a similar issue where Verizon's equipment that had been installed on the exterior of the house had weathered & corroded to the point where it was causing connectivity issues. After calling Verizon multiple times over the course of several weeks, we finally demanded that they send a technician out to look at it. He took one look and then was able to fix it in about 20 minutes. The technician was great. The customer support call center....yeah, not so much. also: /inbeforeofftopicmodpost I didn't start it this time! :D | |} ---- I don't know, I think the connections we use for gaming are still on-topic. Especially since EU is reporting some kind of problem on the server right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- Give your friend my best and tell him/her to be careful. | |} ---- Guess I'll demand a tech come look inside and outside the apartment before switching, but not holding my breath. In WildStar related business, who do you think they'll get for next week's Nexus Report? I'd really like some updates on Guilds and Guild Features, personally. | |} ---- I love having techs/plumbers/etc. at the house! "We'll be there sometime between 8 and noon." *guy shows up at 4:45* FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU It does feel like it's been a while since they talked about social systems in-game. | |} ---- Social system? Can I get foodstamps? :D Help a hungry Aurin out! | |} ---- Rules of nature! Survival of the fittest....so starve Aurin starve!!! Also umm not sure who to talk to about this. I tossed around this idea with a friend, but I was thinking of doing a Wildstar e-art book kind of project after I finish a current folio. It'd be the same setup as the one I'm currently working on under a pay what you want model, but 100% going toward charity. I imagine I'd need permission first, I don't wanna step on any legal toes. I've also just sent a model off to get 3d printed I hope it turns out well. Edited September 17, 2014 by Typrop | |} ---- Honestly, I'd like that superlong QA session on the megaservers because that means we'd have megaservers dropping in. Drop 3 can't come soon enough. So many delicious improvements. | |} ---- Just start charging for your hugs like Rocio. Olivar would already owe you a fortune. ;) | |} ---- I'd actually find that very helpful. I find PTR notes confusing because some things stay and some things go, and there's much speculation on what will and won't and... But yeah, that'd be very nice. | |} ---- The guy running the Extra Life charity art auction that they mentioned on Nexus Report just created a thread explaining what he wanted to do and asking for permission. He got a Dev response within a day or two, and then they even publicized it a bit for him. <3 3D printers. I wants one! | |} ---- ---- ---- Well yeah, obviously. Did you see what Link looked like back then compared to now? Wildstar would have been the best looking game that would have come out for the next 20 years. | |} ---- I have no idea how old you are, but speaking as someone who came in at the tail end of the Atari era, I think those of us who had to blow on our games are more receptive to challenging games, simply because we grew up with games that often bordered on ridiculous, and in some cases were never intended to be "beaten." They just got harder and harder until you eventually lost. That said, as the generation gets older, I'm not sure we have the same patience we used to, and certainly not the same free time. All I can say is that my nursing home had better install an arcade, arthritis be damned. :) | |} ---- ---- My 90/10 roadrunner doesn't give me any issues in particular but I would like to have Google fiber >.> | |} ---- I am 43. Atari was the only source I had for gaming. Well, besides the arcade. Or, *gasp, having to go outside to play. lol yup ;) | |} ---- You know, if Time Warner upgraded my area and gave me the speed, I'd have no complaints. I think it's gone down maybe twice for a half hour each in the five or six months we've been living there, which is tolerable. But my God, the speed we lack is so terrible... | |} ---- Where is this "outside"? Was that the name of your arcade? | |} ---- It's called the 'Outernet'. | |} ---- Oh.... we just went to the skating rink. Before it became kind of run down and there were shootings, it was actually a place kids went, hung out, played arcade games, laser tag, and skated. Now... well, it's not in the best part of town, the clientele skews older, and they're more prodigiously armed. | |} ---- ---- Wildstar made for Atari .... | |} ---- I find atari too old for me to go back to despite playing it decent at like 4-6. I have a decent amount of nintendo games a top loading fucntioning system... sadly I don't have a crt and that stuff does not want to work right on a HD LCD, nor does snes or genesis. Which makes me very sad. | |} ---- Speaking of which, occasionally I think about how lucky Blizzard got with their release timing with WoW. I have 30 mbps service with a local cable company, and I have no complaints. I love it, and it's relatively cheap. I think part of the reason it's so good is that there are two local cable companies with relatively small service areas (compared to big companies like Verizon or Comcast) that are constantly competing with each other. They have less maintenance to deal with simply because of the smaller service area, and more incentive to keep up to date, because otherwise they'll be out of business in no time. | |} ---- I remember people hating the graphics of WoW. "So cartooney. Why would I switch from FFXI! Look at how good these graphics look!" *gets close, looks at textures and resolutions, sees where the savings were made* But yeah, I remember that being a huge thing, that WoW was just a cartoon and FFXI had better graphics. | |} ---- Yep, and now it's the highest grossing video game of all time. Go figure. It's also interesting to think about how the genre might be totally different today if another game had been in WoW's place. | |} ---- TBH, FFXI still has decent graphics compared to many titles even after *cough* over a decade *cough* It always blows my mind when I realize FFXI was released in Japan within in a year and a half of Diablo II..... | |} ---- The problem we have here is that there are service contracts, so we literally have one choice for service. You want cable? You use Company X. If that doesn't work, you can choose between the two big dish networks, IF there aren't a hundred trees or a giant mountain between you and the satellite (which, in WA, there almost always is). For Internet, it's cable, again, from a single company per address, or DSL.. maybe. Not everywhere has DSL service. This has led to a total "This is what you get. Pay us way more than it's worth, suffer our ridiculous data limits, or do without." | |} ---- ---- I wish my mom would at least maybe look around but she seems to be content to let everyone screw her over. Granted it may be set against you so much that there actually isn't any better option but her willingly to just completely give up and lay down kind of disgusts me. Even more so because I live here I have to put up with her decisions even if I don't agree with them because I can't move out. I wish I could try to pay for non crap net for me and she could do whatever she wants to not do. | |} ---- At least you aren't konata from lucky star whose dad started playing hentai games with her when she was 5. | |} ---- Heyyyyy..... What are you trying to say huh? | |} ---- Sadly I'm saying I'd date the shit out of her. Yeah she's legal at the end of the series I think. | |} ---- This is a great post Vic and it is an honor and an inspiration to have guys like you still playing the game and supporting Evindra RP. I love your Nexus Talk posts as well! Keep up the amazing work. | |} ---- I played games like "try to climb as high as I can in that tree without falling" or... Um... "Make a lightsabre out of an old wrapping paper roll and duct tape." Neighbour finally got an Atari. By neighbour, I mean the kid that was a mile or two away, and I could hike through the woods and through one of the other neighbour's field to get there. We got an Intellivision. It was pretty neat, but I still played outside in the woods a lot. -T. | |} ---- Oh you mean, in the days of imagination? | |} ---- Ah, intellivision...I still remember playing 'B-17 Boooooommmmmeeerrrrr.' on my friends. (People who had that game will understand that joke) Friends had Atari's, Intillivisions, and one friend had an Odyssey. Us, we had an Apple ][+ and C=64. :) | |} ---- Don't get me wrong, I spent a lot of time outside, too. And FAR more of my childhood was spent happily sticking Legos together than gaming. :) | |} ---- My brother and I got an NES when we were six, I think. Such an improvement over the old Atari we played. And we ran that NES into the ground, the poor thing. I think it survived for over a decade or so and we were still using it when we were in high school. I don't know what happened to it, but we were cleaning cartridges, having to blow them out, there was a certain way you had to insert games or it would flicker. Hell, that was especially true for Tiger-Heli, which we had to get in just the right spot to work. Cutting edge gaming circa 1985 | |} ----